You're my favourite pup 4
WARNING There is a lot of mature and disgusting content that could appear in these pasta products. Including, for example, cursed words, sex, blood. But... that's the goal. Remember that you have been warned, so don't blame me if I ruin you, you are a series or favorite characters;). Note I don't speak English, so if you find any mistakes, any dangerous words, feel free to change them (but please - only this;)). If you want to record audio or video containing this story, don't hesitate, but let me know;). Also... it's my first attempt to write something terrifying. Maybe goose bumps. This is based on the original story of WiredFox. Story "Excellent work, puppies!" Says Ryder. "Yay!" Scream all the puppies. "It's time to go back to the lookout," Ryder quickly added. Today's work was really exhausting. Jake and Everest had trouble climbing. Full patrol, that means Ryder, Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rocky, Rubble and Zuma had to save them. The road was very long, as the road from Adventure Bay to the mountain takes at least two hours. This, as well as the time spent on the action, meant that it was already getting dark. The return home takes another two hours, so the puppies were very tired. It was completely dark when they entered their turn. "Yah..." Chase yawned, "I'm about to fall asleep! I'm so... so... tired." "To me." Added Zuma and the other puppies agreed. "But isn't it weird that we had to save them four times in a row?" Rubble asked. "They're probably just clumsy," Ryder replied. "Wait for me! Wait for me! Wait for me! "Scream Marshall and then rushes straight for Chase. "Marshall?! Warning! Says Chase, but there were too many too late. He and his friend were surrounded by a blanket placed next to them. "Don't you need a blanket, Chase?" Marshall asked and all the puppies laughed. "Puppies, I'm going to bed." Says Ryder. "I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me. Good night "Good night, Ryder!" Slowly said the puppies. Ryder as he said, gone to towers glassy elevator and ride to his room on top. He has began his night ritual. First, he washed his teeths. Next he takes off clothes and takes quick shower. Finally he put on his pyjama. Next he should go to his bed, but not today. Today he was thinking. Ryder stand on balcony and looks ahead. Pups already were at their houses, sleeping and dreaming about fun. “I’ve got six Pups…” Ryder thinks. “But… which one is my favorite?” Boy was walking around balcony for about ten minutes. “Got it!” Ryder shouts in his thoughts. “I know exactly what to do. Ryder go back to interior. Grabbed his Pup-Pad and press blue button. “Chase?” Ryder asked quietly. “Ryder?” Chase was as sleepy as surprised. “I apologize for this late call” Ryder continues. “But… I've got a problem and I think only you can resolve it”. “Ok, but only if you don’t want me to go to the dentist!” Chase laughed. “No, it’s something different” Ryder answered. “Ok then. I’ll just take my bag and I’m ready!” Chase was excited. Shepherd Pup needs about two or three minutes to prepared himself and go upstairs. “Ok, Ryder” Chase enters. “What is your pro…” suddenly stopped talking. “WOW! Ryder”! Chase was shocked. “What’s going on? Why are you….” “Naked?” Ryder interrupted. He wasn't exactly naked because of blue towel that was around his waist. “Yeah…” he scrubs his head. “That’s my problem Chase. I couldn't sleep, so… I tried to do some stuff here. But I had destroyed my pajama” Ryder points finger on some mess “and my other clothes are dirty”. “Yeah…” Chase l was a bit embarrassed. “So… I think… Maybe… you've can go to the dry cleaner and clean my clothes as fast as you can so I can wear more than…” Ryder points at his towel “this”? “Ym… Well… Ok, Chase is on the case!” Chase did what he said. After about five minutes he was back with green, big bag filled with cloths. “What we got here…” Chase said and dive in bag looking for some clothes that could Ryder use. “That's too big, and this is so tiny!” Pup continues. “That's my chance!” Ryder thought and quietly go behind Chase. Next he knelt down so silent, that Pup doesn't hear him. Than he goes closer to Chase's butt and grabbed his tail. Then quickly touch his anus with own tongue. “What the hell!” shouts Chase and became tensed. Ryder didn't stop, instead that he released Chase's tail and moved his hand onto his little, furry dick and began to rub it. “Do you like it?” Ryder asked and stop rubbing Chase's penis. “What are you doing Ryder?!” Chase cried. “Shhh…” whispered Ryder. “You will like it, I promise”. Chase was scared, but he trust his master. “Ok” he said being afraid about what next Ryder will do. “Where did we finish...” Ryder said. “Ahh…. I remember”. Ryder had touch Chase again and slowly move his hand up and down. When Chase's dick was getting bigger, he only silent groaned out. During this Ryder dropped his towel and go closer to Chase's tight butt. Ryder knew he was ready. Without alert he grabbed his penis and put it in Chase's tiny hole. “Oh fuck!” Chase cursed. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” shouts, but Ryder doesn't stop. Instead he grabbed Pup's body stronger and wank his dick quicker. Chase don't know what to do. He liked how Ryder’s hand gently touch his private area, but being penetrated was so painful… Ryder only groaned. He loved Chase so much more than Zuma and so much much more than Marshall and so much much much more than Rocky “I will soon finish“ he said. “Ryder…” Chase started breathing quicker. “You’ll end me to”? “Yes” Ryder said quietly and filled Chase with his love. “Oh… Chase… You’re the greatest”. Chase after hearing Ryder's words felt excitement. “Faster, please”. “I’ll do my best” said Ryder and began jerking Chase 's erected penis as quick as he could. Chase doesn't needed much time to throw all of the load outside his furry balls. “You’re the best, Ryder” Chase said. “You too, Chase” Ryder kissed Pup on wet nose. “That will be our little secret” boy whispered to his friend’s ear. “Okay” Chase was a bit embarrassed. “But… maybe other Pups could join us”? “Maybe…” Ryder smiled a bit. “But please, for now, let it stay between us”. “Okay, if you say so…” Chase said sadly. “Hey, Chase” naked Ryder sat close to Pup “Do not lose hope. For now, I want to do it only with you, because I think… we’re bounded together”. "All right!" Chase wasn't sad anymore. "You're my favorite puppy, you know?" Asked Ryder. "Now I know" Chase smiled and waved his tail. He put his head on Ryder's lap and sighed deeply. The head of the patrol on the leg caressed his head and hugged him. Chase fell asleep, so like Ryder. Category:Sex Category:Little gore Category:Ryder Category:Chase Category:Short stories Category:Gore Category:Stories by shapeshifter of animals Category:Violence extreme high Category:No blood or gore in this one Category:Part of a story Category:History not belonging to WiredFox Category:Stories Category:Scary Category:Copy Category:Paw Patrol Category:Creepypasta